The Dance
by annabeth-chase120
Summary: What happens when the demigods go to a dance, and other events? Alot better than it sounds. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1- The Arrivals-Annabeth

Percy and I sat on the loveseat, waiting for everybody to show up. We were going to the dance at Percy's high school. Then, the doorbell rang.

I opened up the door. It was Thalia. She was wearing a black one shoulder dress, her hair down her shoulders. She wore her legendary skull earrings and black wedges that looked like they hurt to walk in. I winced.

"Thals!" I exclaimed.

"Annabeth! I _love_ your dress!"

It was grey, with a halter. Very plain. Down to my knee. I wore tan snow boots under it.

"Thanks." I said. "PERCE! Pinecone Face is here!"

"I know! Wise Girl, where is the fuckin' Advil?"

"I DON"T KNOW, FOR THE LAST TIME!"

The doorbell rang again, and I opened the door. It was Clarisse, Chris, and Rachel. Rachel wore a lime green sundress with yellow flip flops. I liked it. Chris, I didn't pay attention. Clarisse wore a black medium length sleeve dress with red flames at the hem. She wore black boots under. They all crashed on the couch, Thalia on the chair.

Percy walked in. "Sup, guys." He said. He pecked me on the cheek as he plopped next to me.

Clarisse sneered. "Keep it G, you two!"

The doorbell rang one more time. Percy hopped up and opened the door. It was Piper and Nico.

Percy punched Nico on the shoulder and fist bumped Piper. She wore a crème color off shoulder dress with blue floral details around the collar. She also wore black knee length converse.

That made Thalia proud. Thalia said "Oh yeah girl, kick it." She gave her a high five.

"ARE WE READY?" I yelled.

"Yep. Let's roll."

We walked out and turned toward Goode.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2-Dancin'-Percy

I was having a lot of fun. As we walked, we told jokes to make it more interesting. Piper started singing stupid songs, and I joined in. Annabeth did too.

"_California, knows how to party!_" Piper sang. **( Song: California Luv by Tupac ft. )**

"NO!" the rest of us yelled. "NYC!"

"Okay." Piper relented. "_It's alright, alright._" **(Song: Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae)**

"DNS, bitch," Nico said. "Do not start."

"_Do you ever feel out of place?_" Thalia sang.

"_Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you?_" Annabeth followed.

"WELCOME TO MY LIFE!" Nico yelled. **(Song: Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan)**

We cracked up. Nico didn't get it though. Finally, I got an idea. I whispered it to Annabeth, and she grinned evilly. We went out into the middle of Broadway and started to do the Bernie.

"HOLD YOUR HEAD BACK LIKE A NOSEBLEED COMIN' THROUGH!" Thalia screamed. **(Song: Move Like Bernie)**

Piper gasped. "Broadway! _Malibu to Broadway, dance away the heartache, blow the world a kiss, this is love in America!_" **(Song: Love in America by JTX)**

"Love doesn't exist!" a hippie yelled.

Our eyes widened. We walked away as fastly as possible.

**Did you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3-Getting There-Annabeth

We continued to run. I stumbled, and Percy caught me and hauled me up. Finally, Percy said "Stop." We were in a parking lot, and a sign read "Goode High School." Nico huffed. "Great. Get me a bucket."

Rachel sighed. "Wish I still went here."

We all walked into the gym. Nico gagged. Percy greeted some of his friends, and the whole time Percy kept an arm around my waist.

One of his friends said "Your friend is hot, Perce. Is she single?"

"No, she's not. She is dating me, actually. So, Matt, quit bein' a pain in the ass."

"COME ON!" Piper yelled. "DANCE!"

Percy and I walked over and started to dance to 'My Immortal.' (**A/N- Artist: Evanescene**) He kissed me and said "This is _my_ Annabeth." I smiled. Gods, I love my Seaweed Brain.

'Love in America' (**Artist in ch. 2**) came on, and Percy broke away from me. We walked over to Piper, Rachel, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, and Nico and started dancing all crazy-like. It was _hilarious_. People were looking at us like they wanted to institutionalize us or something like that.

Finally, Percy said I looked like I was dead on my feet. We went back to the apartment. I crashed on the couch with Percy, and I fell asleep.

** I'm sorry it's so short! I just didn't know where to take the chapter from there. Again, I'm so sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4-Crashing-Percy

I looked over and saw Annabeth asleep. Thalia was aimlessly shooting bulls eyes at my T.V. Piper and Nico were asleep on the floor. Clarisse was cleaning 'Maimer' (Which I call Lamer), and Chris was asleep next to her. Rachel was sitting on the chair eating some chocolate that she had. We had all changed, so we were decked out in pajamas. I gently shoved Annabeth over and went to grab a cookie. When I got back, I put her against my shoulder again. It woke her up.

"Oh, sorry, Wise Girl. Didn't mean to wake you up." I apologized.

"It's okay. I would've woken up anyway."

"Anyway! But since we're awake, you wanna go get some pizza?"

"You realize it's 1:00 in the morning." She explained.

"So? They're still open! Pepperoni pizza, BITCH!"

She smiled. "So, pizza it is."

She stood and threw on her coat and tugged on some boots. I shoved her hood over her head.

"HEY!"

Thalia looked over. "Have fun!"

We walked out of the door to the restaurant.

We came back at around 2:00. Thalia and Clarisse were now asleep. Rachel was too. We settled on the couch, and Annabeth and I both fell asleep.

**This is the shortest chapter I've done! So freakin' sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5-Morning-Annabeth

I woke up with Percy already awake. In fact, everyone was, except for Rachel.

I walked over and yelled "WAKE UP!" in her ear. "LOOK ALIVE, RACH!"

"RACH!" Percy yelled. "UP!"

Thalia sighed. She brought out her bow and shot an arrow at Rachel's chair. "I'M UP!" Rachel shouted.

"Alright," I said. "Breakfast? Places?"

"IHOP!" everybody yelled.

"_Meet me underneath, the IHOP sign._" Piper chorused.

"SHUT _UP_!" Clarisse finally screamed.

"Haha!" Percy said. "Piper got poned! PWNZ!"

Piper smacked him. "Shut up."

We got in the Prius, all of us somehow, Percy driving. We got to IHOP, all of us talking and laughing. The boring people there glared at us, seeing as it was only 9:00 A.M.

Back at the apartment, the others dispersed. Soon, it was only me, Percy, and Thalia. Finally, Thals had to leave too. She hugged me and fist bumped Percy. She left.

We talked for a while, about camp and other stuff. He told me about the Roman camp, and them raising him on a shield, making him praetor He told me about Terminus, the OCD statue god. He told me how they had worked together and killed the giant Polybotes. I was really impressed.

Finally, Percy drifted off. I am always surprised at how fast he sleeps. Almost as bad as Clovis. Or Grover. But he has the curse of Achilles. Therefore, an excuse.

I got up and picked up my blueprints. I ran over to Percy's desk and began to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6-The Architect-Percy

I woke up on the couch. _Dammit, must've fallen asleep_. Owl-Head was gone. I got up, careful not to trip. (It's happened before, over my own foot.) I saw Annabeth working on blueprints, and I slowly walked over.

She saw me. "Hi. You were asleep for like, two hours, Seaweed Brain. I was starting to think you were dead or something like that."

I blushed. "Sorry for being asleep so long," I apologized. "Thanks for thinking I was dead," I continued sarcastically. Her hair fell in front of her face, and I put it behind her ear. "No distractions," I said like I was talking to Mrs. O'Leary.

She smacked me. "Shut up."

The door opened. "Percy?" my mom yelled. "Are you here? Are you okay?"

"I'm here!" I yelled back.

My mom walked in and gave me a huge hug. It was like, worse than one of Tyson's hugs. "Oh, Annabeth!" she said. I had time to mouth _brace yourself_ to Annabeth. She gave Annabeth a hug, only a little less overwhelming than the one she had given me. My ribs still hurt.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said formally.

"Oh, call me Sally." She walked into the kitchen and clicked voice mail. One was from Thalia. I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Annabeth paled, and I could tell she had a bad feeling too. Thalia would never use a phone unless something really bad was going on. Can't we get some peace for a change?

"_Hey, Perce, Wise One, call me back. We have some issues at camp. The Hunters are there, helping out. But we need all campers. Especially you two. Come as soon as possibl_e."

"Thalia?" my mom asked.

"Yep." Annabeth and I replied in unison. We threw on our coats and tugged on some boots.

"BYE MOM!" I shouted.

"Bye! Be safe!"

"Yeah, that'll happen," Annabeth muttered.

I called Blackjack and we rode to camp.

**Cliffie!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7-Trouble-Annabeth

Trouble at camp? FUCK! Well, wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful

We got there, on the verge of panic. Percy grabbed my arm and tugged me forward.

"So, what goes on?" I asked.

Thalia looked at me, her eyes full of worry.

"Leo, Connor, and Travis are missing."

"WHAT?" Percy and I yelled in unison.

"We don't know!" Thalia whined. "We scoured the woods, grounds, everywhere! They're gone!"

"We have to send a search party out." Percy said.

"I agree." I told her. "We have to do everything we can to find them. They're our friends. We have to help them, and find them!"

"I agree." Thalia said.

Chiron galloped up. "We will send a party at dawn."

That was pretty much like _your friends might die! Have fun!_ Did I mention I hate that? Percy hates it too. I've seen his expression. It's amazing. ( **A/N, my friend Rashad says this all the time. Go penguins!**)

So I walked with Percy to his cabin. He fell asleep, and I fell in beside him. I slept instantly.

**Sorry it's a shorter chapter. Next two should be longer. Read and Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8-Searching-Percy

I woke with Annabeth already up. She was wearing her camp top with skinny jeans and Ugg Boots. She looked…hot.

"Hello, Wise Girl." I muttered sleepily.

"About time, Seaweed Brain. I woke up, like, fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah." I yawned and sat up. I changed into my camp top.

"We have to look for Leo, Connor, and Travis today." Annabeth said, yanking a brush through her incredibly curly hair. She pulled it up into a careless ponytail.

"Well, Catherine Obvious, I didn't know that."(Victorious** Joke**)

"I hate that show!" Annabeth said. "Shut up!" (**That bitch…LOL**)

We walked outside, Annabeth holding my hand. Drew, the former Aphrodite cabin counselor, (whom I hate) said "Aww! Percabeth on the move and out in the open!" (I** have a strong hatred for Drew**)

Annabeth growled in her direction, but clutched my hand tighter.

I kissed her softly. "Don't mind Drew. She's not worth it."

She kissed me. "I hope you're right."

We ran into Thalia. Thalia was out of breath. "We found Connor and Travis!"

Connor and Travis were in the sword arena, Connor leaning heavily on his girlfriend, Lou Ellen. (**I ship it.**) She was supporting him, grasping his shoulder and keeping a hand on his back. Travis was sprawled unconscious on a stone seat, scraped and bruised. His girlfriend, Katie Gardner, was wailing. "TRAVIS!" (**I ship Tratie.**) Her sister, Miranda, whispered something in her ear, and she calmed down.

We rushed over. "What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," Chris Rodriguez said. "Connor told us that The Loose Cannon Juno Moneta, not Hera, abducted them. Said 'Sacrifice to save Rome.' Crazy, right? A girl named Hazel Levesque brought them back. But not before Travis was incapacitated and Connor was wounded."

"Hazel Levesque…" I muttered. "She's awesome."

I pretended I didn't see Annabeth turn bright red. But I did squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"One issue," I said. Everybody looked at me.

"Where's Leo?"

**I left a cliffie there! I tried to make the chapters longer, and there you go! ^_^ Chapter nine is going to be kind of short. I'm sorry. Read and review, please! I do not own PJO or HoO, sadly. If I did, I would be working on MoA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9-The Final Find-Annabeth

Travis woke up, really injured. He tried to sit up, and I winced. He yelled in pain once, and Katie once again wailed. Ouch.

_I've seen Percy like this,_ I thought. _Even worse. I know how she feels._

I gave her a hug. She looked at me gratefully, tear stains on her cheeks. She smiled wearily and jogged away to comfort Travis and accompany him when Chiron healed him. Lou Ellen was at the Hermes cabin, caring for Connor. Connor was a lot better off than his brother.

Leo stumbled into the sword arena. We ran to him, worried. I sighed with relief when I saw he looked unharmed.

"I shit twice," Leo breathed. "I _hate_ Hera. Stupid _Tia Callida_."

"What happened?" Nyssa yelled.

"_Tia _kidnapped me!"

Asphodel, (my OOC) said "That's what happened to Connor and Travis, except it was Juno Moneta, the jerk herself."

"SHIT!" Percy yelled. "Hera/Juno has been active this year."

"No shit, Sherlock." Nico said. A lot of people snickered.

"The good thing is," Thalia stated, "We found all three of them."

At this came a murmur of agreement. We drifted off. Percy jogged up to me and sighed. "We found them. That is totally great."

"Yup." I said, popping the p. I kissed him. "Go sleep." I told him. "You look very, very dead."

"Fine." Percy ran to his cabin and fell asleep. I walked to the Big House to speak with Chiron.

I said it would be short! I'm really sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10-Resolve-Percy

I woke up and ran to find Annabeth. She was in the arena, brutally hacking at a dummy. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and said "Owl Head?"

"Oh, hello, Kelp for Brains."

"Did I really look dead?" I asked.

Annabeth laughed. "You looked like you should've gone to Hades months ago."

I laughed too. "Disturbing. Hades is bad."

Thunder boomed.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" I yelled. (**Not Smart**)

"HEY!" Kara, daughter of Nemesis ran up. (**OC**) "My friend Ornella was watching you all's movie, and she said 'Hades kills me!' Then she was all like 'Ha! Bad pun!'" (**I actually said that!**)

"Okayyy…" I said. Kara ran off.

A kid ran up to me and said something in hurried Latin. "Tell Octavian I said '_Braccas meas_ _vescimini_!"

Annabeth shook her head. "You and Octavian."

"Yeah." I kissed her and ran off. Then, I tripped. I tried to get up, and fell back, pain flaring in my ankle. I let loose with some English and Greek curse words.

Annabeth ran over. "Are you okay?" She saw my ankle. "No, you're not."

"Thanks for the reassurance." I groaned.

She tried to stand me up, and I yelled in pain. "I'll go get Chiron."

She jogged away. She came back a moment later, with Chiron. Chiron saw my ankle and said "Dear, it's broken." Annabeth winced.

Chiron stood me up, and I once again yelled in pain. He said "Child, I'm sorry." He put me on his back, and we went to the Big House.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer Time!<strong>

**I do not own PJO or HoO, sadly.**


End file.
